The importance of tea
by Kate Linton
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Naru and his tea and why it is all so serious? Well both Mai and Lin find out just how funny it can be when your boss  AKA Naru  goes without his tea for awhile. I thought of this while watching a guy at my school drink tea.


**Just a little oneshot I thought up and thought you all would enjoy. ^^ So please, if you do enjoy it, review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or the characters that come with it. That is all.**

**The importance of tea.**

_I can't believe she's late again_. _She has this problem on every Thursday. She is never at SPR at the time she's supposed to_ _be_.

I looked at the page of my book that I had been "reading" for the past hour and sighed.

Just then I heard the bell ring which signified that Mai had probably come in. the strange thing was that she usually called out a greeting before I called for tea.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

"Hi." Said a tired voice. I looked up. _It's been a half hour since she came in and she is only just bringing me my tea_?

That's when I noticed the dark circles under her eyes. _Probably staying up late talking to her goofy friends from school on the phone. Serves her right to,_ I thought to myself as she put down the tray and walked out the door.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~****~:~****:~:~****Three (horribly long and thirsty) hours later.****~:****~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

"Mai tea!" I croaked. My throat felt so dry I couldn't swallow air properly anymore. I tried to gulp in air but started to choke instead.

I noticed my door fly open and foot steps sounded loudly as Lin ran to me to see _why_ I was choking and if it was life threatening.

"Noll! Noll are you alright?" he asked. I shook my head and wheezed out one word. "Tea!"

Lin rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that sounded like "_Tea? _That's all?" before calling Mai.

"Yes Lin-San?" she said slowly. She first looked at me, then Lin, then she stared at me again and asked "Naru, why are you on the floor?"

"Mai, could you please get Naru some tea, he has a really dry throat and started choking." Lin said calmly to Mai.

"OK." She said, visibly controlling her laughter from escaping her lips. "I-it's not f-f-funny!" I choked out as she started to giggle uncontrollably.

She nodded and fled to the kitchen where the sounds of a kettle whistling could be heard minutes later.

"Happy now?" Lin said as I drank a huge mouthful of tea from my cup. I nodded and a ghost of a smile flashed across his face.

"Are you going to think that this is all very funny just like Mai? 'cause it isn't!" I said as a full smile spread across his face and he started to chuckle.

"It's just hard to believe how much you like tea." Lin said, his face stoic once more.

"Tea can be a real life savor when you need it." I said as I drained the rest of it from the small porcelain cup and set it down on the desk.

Lin nodded, again chuckling, before mumbling something about work. I sighed and leaned my head back to stare at the ceiling.

_There's so many cobwebs up there, I wonder if I could get Mai to dust the ceiling?_ I thought as the corners of my lips rose at the thought of small slender Mai ever reaching the ceiling.

There was a knock on my door and Mai came in with some more tea. In fact, she'd brought a whole tea pot.

"Mai?" I asked casually "Why are you so tired?" She didn't answer right away but she looked at me.

"I'm tired because I drank to much coffee to stay awake last night so I could finish my homework that needed turning in." she said, yawning.

"OK. And by the way, why were you laughing earlier?" I said. "I could have died!" I said, getting angry.

"'Cause I've never seen a guy who loves tea as much as you do!" she laughed.

"Oh." I said thinking hard.

"Oh Naru! You're so cute when your acting so stupid!" she laughed before shutting the door.

_She thinks I'm cute? hhmmm. Maybe this is a good thing. _I smiled at this and emptied my cup.

**Was it alright? Even though I spent like eight minutes proof reading this thing you might still find errors. Read and review please! But no flames! ^^**


End file.
